Talk:Repeater Pistol
I removed the sentence saying something along the lines of "Pistols are to Revolvers what SMGs are to Combat Rifles", because it's not a very fair comparison. SMGs are not always faster firing than Combat Rifles, and quite often have smaller magazines. Plus the statement assumes the reader has prior knowledge of the relationship between SMGs and Rifles in the first place, which might not be the case given that he is browsing the weapons pages. Feel free to change it back if there are any problems with this edit. --Aelwrath45 21:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pistol versus Repeater Pistol This should really be "Repeater Pistol". "Pistol" alone is an umbrella term term covering both revolvers and repeaters pistols. Once this wiki started presenting repeater pistol information under "pistol" it left a precedent for some oddball connections like Mordecai's pistol talents needing clarifications to include revolvers and also the need to say "one-handed gun" in places. I suggest that the article content be moved to "Repeater Pistol" and the "Pistol" article content be replaced with a more relevant entry, consistent with the in-game terminology, covering both revolvers and repeaters. -- WarBlade 01:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Revolvers Are Pistols Too Poor revolvers. They are still left out in the cold. One day the wiki editors will collectively agree that Revolvers Are Pistols Too and correct this oversight... Has anyone else had any thoughts on this matter? -- WarBlade 11:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :But not a regular pistol. They are kind of a cross between a sniper(as most of them have scopes.) and a pistol(as they are single hand held.) :Rawwar13 14:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, they are a regular pistol, as much as repeaters and machine pistols. Pistol proficiency covers all three, skills that effect pistols cover all three. The only thing separating them is ammunition. -- WarBlade 21:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea I figured that out last night. My friend and I talked about it while killing the destroyer.Rawwar13 14:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Revolvers use a completely different ammo type and work much differently then either of the pistol groups. The only thing that they have in common is Mordecai's abilitys. --MoxRavager 05:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::And proficiency. IMO different pages is fine, I'm just saying. --Raisins 05:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I agree that different pages are fine although the distinctions, the way people have laid them out here, are a complete mess. Pistols: Revolvers, Repeater Pistols, Machine Pistols. There are three main subsets, unless the ammo convenience leads people to count machine pistols as a subgroup of repeaters. In the mean time there are (or have been) clarifications mentioning how pistol proficiency also includes revolvers. Seriously. I might as well claim I have vehicle proficiency and by the way, that also includes my car. -- WarBlade 09:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, repeaters/machine pistols are the same. They share most parts. They're as much the same as the two kinds of snipers. There are also two kinds of rifles, and two kinds of shotguns. --Raisins 01:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Now that more time has past and the pistol misinformation has spread further, do I have any supporters yet on fixing this mess? It's going to be a big job by the way. Basically what I'm thinking of is to sort out the information so that "Pistol" becomes the global article for all of the pistols. Much of the existing article should be preserved under "Repeater" or "Repeater Pistol". "Revolver" should stay much the same, although descriptions of it as a pistol would be a helpful addition. I'm undecided as to whether everything should be grouped under the one article or kept separate as three articles. The tricky part is to locate all the other articles that say things like "revolvers and pistols", to change statements to "revolvers and repeaters", or simply "pistols", as appropriate. I haven't made any moves on this so far because of the opposition I faced earlier on when I first started pointing out the problem. -- WarBlade 21:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is indeed a mess, and I would support such a reorganization. (One year later, yeah.) Daemmerung 21:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The wheels supporting the train of reason turn slowly indeed. -- WarBlade 23:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Class Use Page currently reads (regarding Pistols): "They are generally used by Mordecai or Lilth" Not sure how accurate this is. Mordecai obviously has an incentive to use Pistols due to the bonus he gets through Gunslinger, but what reason does Lilith have to use pistols that doesn't also apply to Roland?--Ocdscale 05:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :It's another one of the glaring problems created on this wiki when people started writing article content for "Repeater" and using the word "Pistol". Once you drop the word "pistol" and think of it as a "repeater pistol" or "machine pistol" the intent of the statement should become clear. Generally the advantage for Lilith is in how fire rate can be used to apply elemental tech damage. -- WarBlade 06:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Machine Pistols Experience Do machine pistols count as a pistol or an SMG, in terms of where the weapon experience goes? :Machine pistols count as pistols. They're pistols, see. --Raisins 19:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) unique-nonunique Should the Hyperion BLR Swatter and the Torgue RF Repeater be added in the Unique Drops and Rewards section? They are a fixed spawn in a non-respawning red chest, so there's technically no difference between them and the Lady Finger. : You raise an interesting point. Technically there is a difference: Lady Finger contains a unique part (its barrel, which superficially resembles barrel1) and will never appear in a vending machine, whereas those fixed spawns are made of common parts and can recur by the usual random process. Daemmerung 16:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :: For the sake of everyone's sanity, I'd just call-them a predefined occurrence or something. 18:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) There is technically a unique part two actually and those parts are the itemgrade gd_blah blah blah_repeater_starter_accurate or something like that and the material hyperion_0_starter. 00:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :You make a good point. In that case, I think it would be best to have a Starting Items page. They'd contain the 4 predefined starter weapons, these two pistols, and the starter grenades in Zed's Vending machine. I think it could make for an interesting page. :And then, we could maybe categorize them as category:starter, alongside our other category:common etc... :I'll think about it and see, if I can think of something better. 06:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) element multiplier It said somewhere that repeaters can't reach x4 element of any kind, Firehawk and Nemesis being the only exceptions. Is this true? Auntarie 20:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Not in a long shot. There are many varieties of x4 elemental repeaters. Most of them are Maliwan related (High tech lvl.) but they do spawn. I... I am the King! 21:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC)